


"Shit, sorry, am I going too fast?"

by rafaelswaithe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelswaithe/pseuds/rafaelswaithe
Summary: Requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr with the prompt "Shit, sorry, am I going too fast?"





	"Shit, sorry, am I going too fast?"

It had been a few weeks since you’d started hooking up with Sweet Pea, and to be honest, you hadn’t regretted it for a second. He was fun, and a good listener. Not to mention, sex with him was the best that you’d ever had. You weren’t sure what it was about him, everything just drew you in.

Sitting around the Wyrm with him and his friends, you laughed along with a joke that Fangs had cracked, unable to help but look at Sweet Pea as you did. His face was still lit up with his previous laughter, and his smile made you also smile just as wide. It was like his happiness was contagious.

You reached up, linking your hand with his, his arm still around your shoulders. You pulled his arm tighter around you and snuggled into his side a bit more. He did as you guided him, placing a little kiss on your temple, earning him another large smile from you.

“Hey,” he whispered against your ear, prompting a little hum in response. “Do you want to head out soon? Head back to mine and have some fun?”

You lifted your head from his shoulder, looking up at him and nodding after considering it for a moment. “That sounds great, Pea,” you spoke.

Glancing over at Toni across the way, you could see her grinning happily at the two of you. She was one of Sweet Pea’s best friends, and seeing him happy was important to her. If she had anything to say about it, she would say that the times that he was around Y/N were when he seemed the happiest.

What you hadn’t confessed to anyone was that he made you the happiest that you’d ever been too. The feelings that you felt for him had only grown since the first time that the two of you were together. You hadn’t told him how you felt, knowing that things weren’t always that easy. Friends with benefits didn’t always turn into more, and after what had happened with Sweet Pea and Josie, you doubted that he wanted to explore any kind of feelings any time soon.

After a few more minutes, Sweet Pea untangled himself from you, standing and stretching before offering his hand to you to pull you up from the couch. “Alright, we’re going to head out,” he told the others. Allowing him to pull you to your feet, you both told the others bye before leaving and taking the short ride back to Sweet Pea’s trailer.

Once you were both inside, his lips were on yours almost instantly, his body against yours as he pinned you against the door. You slid your arms up around his neck, fingers weaving into the hair at the nape of his neck and giving a gentle tug as you returned his kiss.

Sweet Pea let out a soft groan, hands moving to the backs of your thighs and using them to lift you into his arms, smirking as you let out a little squeal of surprise. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, holding onto him tightly as he carried you toward his bedroom.

He laid you back against the bed, your head resting against his pillows as he moved over you, pulling at your clothes to remove them. Lifting your arms to help him remove your shirt, you moaned as it pulled over your head and then tossed to the side, Sweet Pea’s lips immediately finding your neck once the item of clothing was gone.

“Sweets,” you moaned, tipping your head back to give him that much more access. Your fingers moved down, pulling his shirt up, letting out a soft sound of approval as he pulled back just enough to remove it and toss it aside along with yours.

After not much longer, both of your pants were gone, and the two of you were stripped down to your underwear, Sweet Pea’s body hovering over yours. His lips had made their way back to yours, his kisses urgent and needy as his hand moved between the two of you, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of your underwear. His fingertips moved over you, teasing between your folds and along your entrance before trailing up to your clit. He found the bud with ease, beginning to rub slow circles against it, drawing a soft whimper from your lips in response.

“Pea,” you breathed his name, hips bucking from the bed as he touched you exactly how you liked. He was a bit more experienced than you, but it had never really bothered you. In fact, most times it worked in your favor, especially when it came to him pleasuring you.

“Feel good. baby?” he asked, and you nodded. It always felt good when he touched you.

Your hands moved down, traveling toward where you could see and feel the growing bulge in his boxers. Before you could fully touch him, he grabbed your hand with his free one, pinning it above your head and lacing your fingers together against the mattress.

“Not just yet,” he spoke. “I want to take care of you first.”

Biting down on your lip, you nodded, knowing that once Sweet Pea wanted something, you were in no place to argue with him. He was so damn stubborn, not to mention the fact that when he looked at you with his big brown eyes, you’d always melt, bending to his will with ease.

He gave your hand a little squeeze before pulling his hand back, moving to slide your underwear down your legs, dropping it off of the side of the bed once it was removed. He shifted down on the bed, lips making a trail from your jaw, down your neck, your stomach, and then to your inner thighs.

You whined as he kissed along your thighs, biting down teasingly on the inside of one, sure to leave a little mark. After a moment, he hooked both arms around your thighs, pulling you in closer to him as he lowered his head between your thighs. His tongue darted out, swiping over your sex from entrance to clit, then repeated the motion several times, letting out a little groan at the taste of you.

You pitched your hips upward at the sensation of his tongue against you, and he continued to lap over you again and again, loving to hear you moan for him. Just as always, it didn’t take long for him to work you up. Within minutes, you felt your stomach beginning to tighten, signaling your release would come soon.

Sweet Pea could feel your legs tense, shaking slightly as you ground yourself down against his tongue, helping him to work you toward your release. Your fingers found a home in his dark hair, tugging at it as you felt yourself on the brink. “Oh, fuck, Sweets! I’m close — I’m so close, baby,” you whined.

Sweet Pea groaned at the way you pulled his hair, tightening his grip on your thighs as he worked his tongue that much quicker against you. “Come for me, gorgeous,” he goaded, tongue flicking rapidly against your clit.

The way his tongue flicked your clit had your eyes rolling back, legs shaking as your muscles tensed and you hit your climax. You cried out his name through your release, riding against his face as he worked you until you’d come down.

“Fuck!” you panted as he finally pulled away, kissing up your body toward your lips. “How in the hell are you so good at that?” you asked, shaking your head as you looked at him lovingly. Your feelings were evident in your eyes. If he only looked close enough, he might be able to tell just how you were feeling.

Sweet Pea looked affectionately back down at you, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips as he guided your legs around his waist. “Lots and lots of practice, babe,” he smirked.

You rolled your eyes playfully, then let out a loud moan as you felt him glide his length between your sensitive folds. When had he even taken his boxers off? You decided it didn’t matter. It all felt too damn good for you to protest.

“Sweets…” you sighed, lifting your hips to try and get more from him. “Please…”

“Please what, princess? Tell me what you want,” Sweet Pea teased, continuing to grind against you, driving you crazy. You were already so wet, and it took a lot of effort on his part not to just slip in then and there.

“Fuck me,” you pleaded, and he smirked devilishly.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. He tore open the wrapper and rolled it onto himself without much effort, tossing the wrapper aside — he’d pick it up later.

He gripped his length in his hand, teasingly tapping it against your clit a few times, causing you to buck your hips in response.

“Sweet Pea!” you cried out in protest, wanting more.

He chuckled darkly, pushing into you a moment later, balls deep in one swift thrust. The two of you both groaned loudly, nails digging into his shoulders as he started to move within you at a steady pace.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” he praised, leaning in and pressing a heated kiss to your lips, causing you to moan into the kiss. His lips moved feverishly against yours, parting to slip his tongue into your mouth, massaging it against yours.

After not much longer, you felt the coil in your stomach beginning to tighten again. He could feel you tighten around him and let out a low growl at the extra resistance it provided.

His hands moved to your thighs, bringing one of your legs over his shoulder, and you cried out, loving the way that the change in position stretched you so deliciously.

“Sweets! Sweets, oh my God!” you screamed, feeling him pound relentlessly into you at the new angle. Your legs quivered as you were thrown over the edge once more, coming hard around him.

Sweet Pea groaned, thrusting hard and fast inside of you. After a moment, his thrusts became sloppier, more erratic, and he let out a loud, long grunt as he emptied himself into the condom inside of you.

“Damn,” he cursed, gently moving your leg from his shoulder and leaning in to press a soft kiss against your lips. “I think that was one of the best times,” he mused.

Both of you struggled to catch your breath, breathing heavily, and you nodded. “I think it was.”

Sweet Pea withdrew from you, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and removing the condom, tossing it into the bin beside the bed.

Rolling into his back, he sighed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest. You obliged easily, curling into his side. Tracing abstract patterns over his chest, you let out a content sigh, allowing yourself to relax in his arms.

“Y/N?” Sweet Pea spoke quietly, prompting a quiet hum in response, telling him to continue.

“I know we discussed that this wouldn’t get too serious, that it was just a friends with benefits thing, but… I think I might be falling for you.”

His voice was barely more than a whisper. If you hadn’t been paying attention, you might not have heard him. But, you were, and you did. Your head popped up from where it had laid and you look at him a bit incredulously, unable to believe that you’d just heard what you thought you did. “What?” you asked.

“I — shit, sorry. Am I going too fast?” he asked, eyes soft and vulnerable. “I just… I really like you, Y/N. We have fun together, you get along with my friends, and you don’t judge me for my past or who I am. You’re incredible. I can’t help it.”

You continued to look at him, baffled by his words. Shaking your head, you placed a hand against his chest, “Pea, I’m falling for you too. I just didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t think you’d be in a place to catch feelings again after Josie.”

Sweet Pea frowned softly at the mention of Josie, but shook his head, “No, that’s over. That’s been over.” He lifted a hand, gently tucking your hair behind your ear as his eyes met yours. “I’m falling for you, and you’re falling for me. So, let’s do something about it.”

“What are you saying?” you asked, tilting your head. You hoped that he was hinting at the same thing you were thinking, but you couldn’t be sure.

“I’m saying… be my girl. Please?”

You bit down on your lip in the center, a wide smile beginning to spread over your lips.

“Okay. Yeah, okay. I’m your girl,” you nodded.

Sweet Pea grinned wide, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours in a tender kiss. “Mm…” he hummed after a minute, “rest up, princess. There’s a lot more fun to be had here.”


End file.
